


Wicked Game

by Icandigelvis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Relationship Problems, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: “Connor, I’m an old, sad, miserable, suicidal alcoholic you just happened to meet in your work. You deserve the world, and I can’t give you that. You can get anyone, and I am just in the fucking way. You don't want me, trust me.”Connor just glared back at the human with a sigh.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Look at that lousy summary wow I've never seen worse. 
> 
> Idk, I just finally wanted to write something for this, and a short two-shot it is! I've pulled an all nighter writing this and I've now got work in two hours, heyoo! So what I'm saying is it might have some errors, my apologies. Other than that, please enjoy ♡

“Hank?”

Said Lieutenant looked up from the tv screen, remote still in his hand and beer in the other, resting on his knee. Sumo was snoozing off on his worn bed in the corner, Hank once again reminding himself to clean it sometime soon. His tv, like most, had voice control but Hank felt nostalgic and somehow in control with the physical remote in his hand.

“Hm?” he asked, eyes scanning the android to his left; the white buttoned shirt opened slightly and his still wet hair. After a run with Sumo in the late autumn rain both the saint bernard and the android had needed a shower each, and Connor had without hesitation given Sumo one first. The dog could, after all, actually get sick.

Hank himself had arrived home from work a few minutes before his two living companions had returned after the walk, Connor grinning upon seeing Hank inside. The lieutenant had sneaked out off work early since it had been a Friday without too much happening. Hank had interviewed the distressed shop owner, checked the cctv recording while said distressed shop owner pointed over and over at the screen at the androids stealing wires and electronic stuff Hank had no idea what they needed it for, and then gone back to the office to do the paperwork. When Fowler disappeared from his hawk’s nest of an englassed office to attend some meeting, Hank took the chance to discreetly leave. Since the liberation only two of the reception androids still worked there, now in regular 8h shifts, and the woman behind the counter didn’t so much as glance at Hank when he left. Perhaps it was because she was busy listening to an old woman whining about parking tickets or whatnot.

“Do you think I should remove it?” Connor asked, bringing Hank back to the present, back home to where he sat in his couch, with a clearly nervous android in front of him.

“Remove what?” Hank asked, scratching his beard. He watched Connor fiddle with his fingers, the android looking down at his hands.

“My LED,” he said, looking up to check for Hank’s reaction. The human simply hummed before shrugging.

“Do you want to?”

“... I don’t know.”

“Then why did you get the idea?” Hank asked, taking another drink from his glass bottle. It was nearly empty and had today been a couple months ago Hank would’ve just got up to get another from the fridge. Now that same fridge was stuffed full of vegetables and soups or whatever it was Connor spent Hank’s money on. Hank couldn’t lie and say the food was bad, because of course it couldn’t be, Connor was following reciepts correctly to the milligram. But he missed having another or two more beers before passing out, instead of Connor narrowing his eyes as Hank tried to covertly grab a second bottle. What he didn’t miss, however, was the headache the morning after from too much alcohol accompanied with no water, of course.

“Well, Markus did it and many followed that, and I saw a couple today where the android was without it. It was a common model, so I recognized it therefor, but- perhaps the human she was walking with wasn’t aware it was an android. But he must’ve seen the models, they’re rather common…” Connor trailed off, turning to Hank with a look that said ‘ _I’m rambling aren’t I_ ’.

Hank chuckled softly, finishing the last drops from the brown bottle. Connor held out a hand as to take it, and while Hank would’ve appreciated the favor, especially as he sat so comfortably in the couch, right in his usual crease, he instead got up to dispose of it himself. Connor might be able to do the housework around the place, and while he said he didn’t mind, it made Hank feel uncomfortable.

The android wasn’t paying any rent yet, and as Hank was aware Connor was still not making enough money to do so anyway. While the lawyers, state employees or whatever people who studied economics or something solved it, many salaries for androids were still low, nonexisting or constantly changing. Connor had expressed he didn’t blame them, as such a large percentage of the country’s workforce suddenly demanded payment, the companies and state now struggling to get the numbers together. Because so many jobs were nowadays exclusive to androids those were the most important ones, especially ones with farming, and as Connor had explained to Hank, his job was essential but not one the police department prioritized first to pay for. Hank could see the logic in that, but still whined to Fowler and Connor too. The android was certainly useful and while Hank didn’t say it aloud he had become used to and pretty much dependent on the android’s features, especially at crime scenes. Now all prints and blood trails and whatnot had to go via the old lab again, and Hank and the other detectives were once again left having to wait a day or two for the results.

And inflation was definitely bound to happen, and while it would definitely cause problems it was still better than arguing to the humans about giving them less pay so the androids could get more. As everyone knew, humans were stubborn and didn’t like too much change.

“You do what you feel like,” Hank shrugged, throwing the bottle into the bag they sorted glass in, the satisfying clink of glass against glass music to Hank’s ears. It meant booze was coming, to him. At least it used to.

“I don’t know what to do. What do you think of it?” Connor asked and stopped playing with his fingers to sit down on the couch, bending one knee so he could face Hank. The human leaned back against the seat again and as Connor moved towards him he didn’t stop him. Laying down against him Connor rested his head on Hank’s chest, eyes on the tv screen where a documentary on the last penguins in Norway was playing.

“It shouldn’t matter what I think, it’s your body,” Hank said, brushing Connor’s hair away from his face, pulling his fingers through his strand. As always it seemed to work some sort of sensors of the android as he shut his eyes and sighed heavily.

“I know, just give me your honest answer,” Connor said, eyes still closed. Hank looked up at the tv, watching the scene of glaciers falling into the ocean, a now common sight to see on the tv screen.

“Well,” Hank started, sighing. He stopped for a moment to think and Connor reached up to pull on Hanks’ hand, trying to get him to resume his hair massage. Hank stopped moving on purpose just so Connor would do just that, demand attention almost like Sumo would. With a small smile Hank replied;

“For me, an old man who never really mastered talking or conversing, with humans or androids, it’s a very clear and easy way for me to read you. It’s a simple system of three colors, after all. And it’s spinning when you’re thinking and all that, and when the light is dimmed I know you’re asleep. Or in rest mode or whatever.”

Connor hummed in reply, blinking his eyes open to look at the tv when the credits for the tv program rolled. “Okay,” he mumbled, and didn’t bring it up after that.

***-***-***

“I swear, you’re gonna kill me this way, one day, Connor,” Hank panted, arms spread out on both sides. The android smiled, rolling over to Hank again to pillow his head on one of his arms. Hank could smell his own sweat and hated the feeling of too warm sheets against his naked body, but Connor now rolled up to his side convinced the human not to move. He’d get a shower in the morning instead.

“What a way to go then,” Connor smirked, throwing his leg onto Hank’s body, wiggling even closer. Soon enough Hank would definitely wake up one morning with Connor sleeping directly on top of him. He was clingy, no matter how professionally cold the android could seem by day, he was a koala in bed. Especially after sex.

“Sorry, but I probably won’t be up for a second round,” Hank mumbled, trying to sound a bit nonchalant and not as sad as he imagined Connor would hear it. Despite Hank’s failed attempt Connor simply nodded and reached one hand up to trail down his neck and circle his chest with his fingertips. Perhaps it was because the android was mostly hairless neck down, but he enjoyed playing with Hank’s rather unevenly cut hair, his beard or his chest hair.

“That’s okay. I’ve heard too much of the good is dangerous,” Connor said, Hank scoffing at his words.

“I assure you, this aint close to what I bet some of the androids at the Eden Club can do,” Hank said, pulling the sheets up a bit as cold air from outside the room was slowly reaching them again. He had left the living room window slightly open to let in some of the autumn air after a particularly hot week for October.

“I don’t want anyone else but him,” Connor said, reaching down to cup Hank’s crotch, the older still sensitive from the orgasm a few minutes ago.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hank said because he didn’t know what else to say. He knew Connor could get so much better but he was also too tired to argue with the other, so he settled for neutrally agreeing once again.

Glancing outside his bedroom through window he watched three red lights blink, probably places of space flights, as they moved across the night sky, a fourth appearing in the corner just behind his potted peace lily. He’d bought it a year or so ago since he figured he could at least try to take care of one flower, and it was the flower known as the bachelor flower after all. Not too much water and enough sunlight had the plant survive enough. While Hank sort of thought some leaves were always supposed to be yellow, he realized after Connor moved in that the plant could look completely green and healthy. The android took care of it and probably without much thought or effort saved the little plant from doom.

Perhaps, a little like Hank himself.

***-***-***

The street was busy and red and orange leaves were spread around the ground, flying up in swirls as wind passed, cars moving some around too. Wearing a thick scarf and gloves, it was clearly autumn by now.

It was Hank’s second time at the labor office, hands on his hips as he stared at the broken glass window, stood on the street outside the building. The other glass window to it’s left had been broken last week, and was the cause why Hank had been there the first time. Someone had spray-painted over the other one, but as it was now also broken Hank wasn’t sure if this was only people of the AA-side, Anti Android, or perhaps an android smashing the graffiti that called androids quite bad words, blaming the labor office for giving back androids their jobs and now with pay.. The AA-movement could be rather IQ liberated sometimes, so Hank bet his money on all three cases of vandalism was all caused by someone on that side.

Connor was with him this time, his legs having apparently been too restless as home. Hank tried to convince him to stay; as much as he enjoyed his company and certainly needed his help, he didn’t want the android to work for free. Connor couldn’t show Fowler that it was okay, and had to stand his ground and wait until he was promised pay again. But Connor insisted, and he was his own person, not someone Hank could decide for. So he came with, insisting he just wanted to do something else than stay at home.

“It was crushed with the brick,” Connor said, nodding to the weapon on the ground. “At least they were smart enough to wear gloves. I detect no fingerprints.”

“Well, not smart enough to realize this location is still being goddamn recorded by a security camera,” Hank sighed, opening the door to the office and walking inside, Connor in tow.

They headed for the offices Hank visited last time, Irene again sitting in her office with a headset on, rambling words about contracts and numbers Hank didn’t even try to listen to. He sat down in the same chair as last time across from her desk while he waited for her to finish. Connor gestured he was going to take a look around while they waited and Hank took the time to check his phone. It was something he rarely did but after Connor set up his email the way he wanted it, with spam going directly to his trash, Hank could now read and reply to actual important mails on his phone without worrying about clicking virus-packed links.

Irene eventually finished her call and quite directly tossed the device onto the table with a sound of annoyance. Hank pocketed his phone and waited for her to say something. When she didn’t he cleared his throat. The room felt stuffy, especially considering the absolute messy state it was in, with books and folders and paper stacks spread everywhere. Irene looked like a sensible woman, and was definitely just overworked since the liberation of androids now demanding pay for work. Hank was sure her office was usually in order and stacked neatly. She looked like the type.

“Got the cctv video this time too?” he asked, not wanting to sound too mocking but also hinting at the irony of the situation.

“Yes, hello, Lieutenant,” she sighed, rubbing her face with her hands, her nails still painted blood red. She grabbed the mouse and started clicking around her computer, still as fast as last time. Hank appreciated seeing another person still using a regular, good old mouse and display screen instead of today’s touch screens. He always got fingerprints and smudges all over them.

“Here we go, this is the vandaliser who spraypainted the message. He didn’t take a car this time but I assume it’s the same person considering he’s wearing the same hoodie,” she sighed, spinning her screen around. Connor walked inside the office then, greeting Irene before leaning over Hank’s chair to also inspect the video.

The video was shot in good quality and Hank could clearly tell it was the same person who smashed the first window a week back when Hank was here for the first time. His hoodie covered most of his face but the man had a tacky blonde goatee for god's sake.

“Dennis Reed, 26 years old, unemployed and a register of several DUI,” Connor informed them, Hank watchin Irene raise her eyebrows high on her forehead.

“Yes, that’s correct. We only got the information this morning from his car plate since it was in shot last time. I’ve got to say, impressive,” she smiled.

“Though-” she hesitated, glancing briefly at Hank, “- I’ve got to admit that’s the problem of this all,” she gestured to the screen. “Android clearly make a much better job at whatever work, than most humans, and I think both me and Hank can admit that. The result of that is the humans left without work who then do things like this. It’s just not exactly making us humans look better,” she sighed, biting at her nail before spinning her screen back around to face her. “I’ll pull up the other recording.”

Hank sat back in the chair, glancing at Connor behind him, silently asking if he wanted to sit. There was another chair in the corner if he wanted to but Connor absently shook his head.

Irene’s phone rang but the woman ignored it, her eye twitching further with every ring though. She eventually yelled loudly, “Amanda, can you take the goddamn call?!” which eventually made the phone quiet.

“...fucking- Here! So it’s Dennis’ car again, and while it’s another hoodie he’s equipped with the same bat again, with the same stickers,” she said, spinning the screen around again and resting her chin in her hand. Her brown braid fell over her shoulder, her posture saying she really needed a week off soon or she might collapse. Along with the dark circles under her eyes.

“I can’t say he’s too… smart about this,” Connor mumbled. Hank scoffed in front of him.

“He’s absolutely brain dead, is what he is. Well, considering Fowler’s notes I’ll report to him first. This might truly be a good chance to get information about the AA-movement instead of just arresting him for vandalism. And it’s been a while since I went undercover,” he said.

“You used to be on their side though, didn’t you?” Irene smiled, raising her eyebrows suggestively in sheer mock. Hank rolled his eyes, he knew Connor was aware. He had the goddamn stickers all up on his desk for the duration of their first week together. They were gone now, of course, the wall rather blank with only an addition of a polaroid of Sumo.

“Perhaps it would’ve been useful now if I had been more involved and actually gone to one of the meetings or fucking gotten to know someone who was active in the organisation. I’ll blame my dislike for people in general on that,” he smiled sarcastically, Irene laughing.

“Lieutenant, Fowler has sent for us at the station,” Connor said from behind him, Hank sighing. Getting up from the chair he stretched his arms. His body was a little unused to the sudden workout it got almost every night now because of a certain someone, Hank’s back cracking once. Hank gave Connor a look as to remind him it was his fault but the android looked blank-faced from the doorway.

“Thank you, Irene. I’m sure we’ll be back in a week again,” Hank smiled, the woman making a cheer with her coffee cup.

Hank closed the door behind him, following Connor down the corridor. Then he remembered what Connor had said.

“Wait, Fowler knows you’re working?” Hank asked, frowning. Out on the parking lot Connor replied, stood by the passenger side, waiting for Hank to unlock the car;

“He gave me a call while we were inside the office, explaining the court had created a temporary contract which ensures my payment but instead of receiving it monthly I will get a large sum when the station can afford it.”

Hank’s frown deepened. “Connor, that doesn’t sound good at all.”

“I know, lieutenant, but I can’t sit on my ass. And I read through all the words, it’s legit,” then he paused, hesitated before continuing, “If it’s okay with you that I pay rent in a clump sum, in the future, that is.”

Hank sighed, unlocking the car with his key and getting into his seat. Connor followed him, waiting for him to reply inside.

“Of course it’s okay, Connor. But I want to make it clear that I don’t need anything from you, but money I guess. I can afford my own place but since it’s, I guess, standard and makes me feel better, you paying rent makes it feel less like… you’re my housewife or something.”

Housewife wasn’t the word Hank was thinking, especially as Connor the last week had mostly been cleaning the house, Hank’s clothes, cooked his food and rode him senseless in the bedroom. Perhaps that’s what a lot of housewives did, but Hank had another word in mind.

“Well, you don’t want me to work but you don’t want me to live for free at your house but you also won’t let me leave to live somewhere else,” Connor said, Hank picking up on the slight humor in his voice.

“Hey, I never said you’re not allowed to leave my shithole,” Hank begun but was quickly corrected by the other;

“But you did say you didn’t want me staying at the Jericho shelters, nor at the overtaken Cyberlife stores or factories,” Connor said. Hank stared at the road, biting his lip.

“It’s okay. I don’t want to stay there either. If it’s up to me I’d choose your ‘shithole’ apartment either way,” he smiled.

The human huffed at the tightness in his chest, shaking his head as he pulled out onto the road.

***-***-***

Hank stared down at his flask, standing in one of the stalls. With another moment of thinking he finally ignored his conscience, that kind of spoke in Connor’s voice by now, and threw back all of the contents of the flask. Blinking at the slight sting he pocketed the now empty container before walking back outside. The bathroom was rather dirty and probably hadn’t been cleaned in a while. There was barely any toilet paper left and Hank sighed as he had to dry his hands on his pants. At least there was running water.

Taking another look in the mirror he then exited the bathroom, the voices of people speaking reaching him again.

It was a large hall, filled with blue lights and displays spelling out different things such as “Shelter locations”, “Job security” and “Technical support”. Hank was still not sure why he was even here. Sure, Connor had convinced him to come, assuring him it was just a small thing, but here he was, in the middle of some sort of android post-revolution fair.

Connor was still talking to the android with glasses. Hank reddened once again as he recalled himself scoffing at the android, asking why he needed glasses about 10 minutes ago. The android had awkwardly looked at Connor before explaining, with a bit of hostility, that he just liked the look. Which had been why Hank awkwardly escaped to the bathroom in the first place.

Since a lot of androids had removed their LEDs Hank wasn’t really sure how many humans were actually in here apart from himself, if any at all. A general clue was usually older people, some who looked roughed up or whatnot. But Hank had seen an older woman with a blue LED as they entered and knew he couldn’t assume anyone their race now.

Walking back to Connor he wished to simply tell him he wanted to leave, but he also wanted to support Connor in at least this one thing. Hank still thought the android could’ve gone on his own, but promised himself he would be mature enough to go when Connor actually went as far to pleaded him to come earlier back home.

It was clear the detective android was more used to Hank than maybe anyone else in this world, considering most of his memories or recordings or whatever, would be of him working with Hank and now, living with him. So it made sense he felt safe and accustomed to him. Connor had spoken about his authoritative system before, though, a woman named Amanda, but he usually scrunched up his nose when he spoke of her so Hank didn’t bring it up.

Said android gave him a look as he returned, narrowing his eyes slightly, definitely being able to smell the alcohol on Hank. ‘ _For fucks sake, let me relax a little at least here_ ,’ Hank thought, nodding in greeting to the glasses android again. His name had been Sam, Shawn, Simon or something along those lines.

“Connor,” a voice said and Hank looked over to their right, watching a face he’d seen a lot now walk over to them. It was over most magazines and news reports after all.

Markus wore a simple sports outfit, looking like he was about to go rock-climbing or something afterwards. There was a girl following him and Hank was sure he’d seen her model at least once somewhere.

“I’m glad to see you,” Markus smiled and shook Connor’s hand, his voice as soft as ever. Hank couldn’t help watching their hands change color where they touched, the white skin revealing itself for just a moment before fading back.

“This is Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor smiled as he gestured to Hank who straightened up from where he had hoped to disappear in the background.

“Nice to meet you Anderson,” Markus greeted and Hank nodded as he shook his hand. “My name is Markus, but it seems most people know that by now.”

“They’d be living under a rock if they didn’t,” Hank chuckled, no doubtedly coming out a little forced. He hated how he had to be careful with his words and actually think them over. Connor was assuredly used to his crude words and cynical view of the world, but Hank understood maybe shouting _‘fucking tin cans, am I right?_ ’ wouldn’t be appropriate at the moment.

“Connor told me about what happened at Cyberlife on the liberation day. The outcome of what happened set free many, many androids and was the large pillar of the beginning of taking over the Cyberlife facilities and buildings.”

Hank scratched the back of his head, really wishing that wasn’t brought up at all. Hank had just been in the way then, and only picked up after his own mess of mistaking the new Connor for the old one. Of course, he was still glad it all happened since he got closer to Connor, but in the grand scheme of android freedom it was only a fuckup and fix of his own fault.

“I am glad this all is happening, but I don’t deserve any credit for that at all. I simply risked it all, and just luckily cleaned up after myself. I shouldn’t have been there in the first place.”

“That’s true,” the woman next to Markus said, “You risked it all because you were fooled. We’re lucky Connor saved the situation.”

There was a pause of silence as Hank nodded, agreeing, but also feeling the pure animosity from the woman pushing against him like a thick mist.

The glasses android, who was still there, cleared his throat. “I think the clean up androids wanted to talk to you, Markus?” he asked, watching the three of them leave towards one of the booths. Hank turned to Connor without saying a word, his face saying a loud and clear ‘ _I told you so_ ’.

Connor rolled his eyes, taking a step closer to Hank. “North is known for particularly despising humans, and I’m sure she has her reasons, like a lot here might have,” he mumbled, staring at Hank’s collar.

“That’s completely understandable, Connor, fuck. I just mean, I, being here, is probably not what this fair had been planned to include.”

“There’s a couple humans here. It doesn’t matter what race is here, if everyone’s on the same track for the same cause, then they’re welcome,” Connor shrugged.

Hank wanted to argue but once again capped himself, giving the android a tight smile before they continued to walk around and look at the booths and listen to some speeches. Hank knew it was important, and a lot of it was genuinely interesting and informative, but he still longed for his couch where he could lay down and brush his fingers through Connor’s hair instead.

***-***-***

“What is it? I can tell there’s something on your mind,” Hank said, spoon in hand as he stared at Connor across the table. The android was still wearing the apron with little pine cones in patterns, having dug it up from the storage of Hank’s attic. He himself hadn’t been up there in years and had told Connor he still wasn’t ready yet. He knew the small play kitchen was there, the toy guns and police uniforms and the photo albums… When Connor had asked to go upstairs to search for the blender Hank was sure he had, he had come back bringing some stuff with him. Hank was sure the apron must’ve belonged to his wife, but couldn’t remember seeing it on her. Connor liked it, so Hank liked it when he wore it.

Now the android stood by the counter with a sour look, wooden spoon still in his hand. He had made some sort of stew Hank had to admit wasn’t his favorite as it tasted way too nutritious. The consistency of some of the vegetables was just weird, and Hank suspected it was the zucchini he’d seen in the fridge yesterday that was the cause. Adding a bit more of his BBQ seasoning into his bowl he scooped up another spoonful.

“I am going to be up front,” Connor explained before continuing with crossed arms, “Is our sex bad?”

Hank felt some soup go down into the wrong pipe as he coughed, trying to swallow what he had in his mouth, staring at Connor in shock. Banging a fist against his chest he cleared his voice and took a gulp of water before even attempting to reply.

“I’m sorry?” he croaked and coughed again, Connor watching him with no emotion whatsoever.

“It’s just,” Connor begun, and looked down at the spatula, suddenly showing uncertainty and worry, for some reason. Hank frowned.

“I know it’s a sensitive topic for you, your… past relationship,” he said, eying Hank to read his face before continuing, “and I get that you don’t want to talk about it. But I want…” he said with a determined voice before stopping, closing his mouth and staring at the floor. Hank could tell that Connor was measuring what to say and calculating what would be the best approach and which words to use for whatever it was he was trying to convey.

“Out with it,” Hank said, putting down his spoon.

“I want to be clear, that I… I am not here just as a charity case and while I want to keep our friendship, no matter what, I want more. I want to be here because you want me here,” he said.

Hank raised an eyebrow; he wasn’t gonna lie, he was a little lost.

“And I want you to stay here? It though that was clear,” he said, chewing on the peas or lentils, whatever it was.

“Yes,” Connor sighed in frustration, “I- no, I want to be clear, I want to-” he frowned, glaring at the spatula again.

“Connor, you’re not making any goddamn sense,” Hank grunted, annoyance at the uncertainty and obvious cautiousness Connor was emitting, for some reason. If he wanted to say something, just say it. Hadn’t he learned anything from Hank?

“Hank! I want to be fucking clear that I want to fucking date you and not fucking just fuck around and then shamefully fucking act as your friend and if you are fucking embarrassed of me then fucking tell me so!”

Sumo barked at the end of the rant, as if somehow agreeing. Or perhaps to yell at them to shut up, Hank wasn’t sure. He stared at Connor, listening to a car passing outside their house, the rain tapping against the window like it had done the last few nights.

“I’m not fucking embarrassed of you? Why would I be?” Hank replied, wishing afterwards he hadn’t sounded so aggressive. It was almost like his default tone by now.

“Then why won’t you hold my hand in public? You kiss me all the time in here, and you play with my hair and you touch me and hold me,” the android trailed off, avoiding his eyes as he turned around and finally threw the spatula in the pot. Hank had promised to clean the dishes earlier and was still determined to do so, and keep an eye on Connor in case the android tried to sneakily do so.

“Connor,” Hank sighed. He frowned down at his food before scooting out his chair, but never getting up from it as he watched the androids back.

Hank knew why. It was because he still waited for Connor to leave him, wished he would. Hank wasn’t a talker, especially not good at emotional talk, so he sighed loudly in annoyance.

“Tell me,” Connor spat, turning around quickly, clearly and rather expectantly misunderstanding Hank’s sigh. “Be honest, tell me that you’re embarrassed or disgusted or whatever it is.”

“Connor, I’m not. The truth is I’m afraid of my feelings for you, but I want to make it clear they, my feelings, are not relevant,” Hank said, pushing a finger against the table’s surface.

“What? How can they not be impo-” Connor started but was interrupted by Hank.

“Connor, I’m an old sad, miserable, suicidal alcoholic you just happened to meet in your work. I am a part of the lowlife of society and you are an android that rescued and freed hundreds of your people.” Hank could tell Connor was already frowning, clearly confused by what Hank was explaining so he continued, “You’re… beautiful, perhaps the most fucking gorgeous person I’ve ever seen, and I think I- I definitely knew that the first time I saw you and even until now, this moment, I’ve been lying to myself and ignored that. You deserve the world, and I can’t give you that. You can get anyone, and I am just in the fucking way.”

“But I want you,” Connor said, as if it was obvious. Hank sighed and closed his eyes.

“No, you don’t. You’re just clinging to me because I happened to be the human you was forced to work with and get to know. Connor, I am not good, and I’m old. You don’t want that-”

“Don’t tell me what I want!” Connor exclaimed, quieting Hank. “Maybe it’s true that you’re the human I’ve gotten to know the best, but did you never think that was out of my own will? Perhaps not in the beginning, but since I woke up I knew what I goddamn wanted for myself.”

Hank forced himself to not take in the words. He had been awaiting this conversation, many times, and each time postponed it. He didn’t know Connor took it as Hank being embarrassed of him, but perhaps that was better, now that he thought about it. Perhaps he should lie and tell him that he was embarrassed of him and not at all falling in love with him. Perhaps it would make Connor leave and find someone, a nice android who would take care of and love him forever.

 _Forever_. Hank could never even get close to that.

“Connor, I am going to die,” Hank tried, as a last measure. He didn’t meet his eyes, instead put his hands in his lap, inspecting the floor beneath his feet. He was wearing two different socks, something that Connor had found a lot of like in, for some reason. Always after washing his clothes Connor would sort his socks randomly, mixing and matching the few colored ones Hank owned. Maybe it was the incorrectness of it he loved; correctness and straight lines, perfect sortings being something that Connor had been programmed to follow before. Now he was probably fascinated by and enjoying the uneven things. Like wearing two different colored socks. How fucking precious wasn’t that, Hank thought with a bitter sigh.

“Maybe I will too, one day. My memory isn’t backed up any longer, if I get hit by a truck hard enough I’m gone,” Connor shrugged. Hank frowned. He hadn’t heard about this at all.

“What? But isn’t the androids in Cyberlife working on it?” Hank asked, staring at the other.

“Maybe they are,” Connor shrugged again, “and perhaps they will fix it, but as it is now no one is being backuped on the servers. A lot of androids have already chosen on their own to not be anyway. And… I think death should be certain, too, and I’ve already escaped it enough to know.”

Hank wanted to argue, and tell him to go and force the androids to fix it sooner. What if Connor actually got hurt in their line of work again. Hank suddenly felt a really, really bad feeling hit him.

“Hank, I know you care about me, and perhaps you like me as much as I like you, or maybe just a little,” Connor said, the hopefulness he was trying to hide in his voice still audible, “but you cannot take my feelings or want or will away from me. I _know_ I like you, and I _want_ to be with you. And I don’t care if you’re an alcoholic or you have bad food habits, because I’m fixing both of those things right now,” he said, pointing at him. “And maybe I only know you well, and in another scenario I would’ve fallen for someone else somewhere along the lines. But this is me now, and I’ve fallen for stupid cynical Hank Anderson, and Hank Anderson can’t do anything about that, no matter how hard he tries.”

Hank looked up at him, the android standing there with his arms crossed, his eyebrow slightly raised as if waiting for Hank to make his move. The human sighed, clapping his hands on his knees.

“Don’t tell me I never warned you though. Connor, I wish to argue about this but I’m tired. Just know I am right when I tell you you deserve so much better, and you could get that if you just let this old man go.”

“But I won’t,” Connor said with a grin, Hank sighing in frustration yet again. The android walked over the two steps to reach him, grabbing Hank’s hands to place them on his hips as he sat down on his lap, hands on his shoulders. “And you can’t change my stubborn mind, old man.”

Hank gave him a look, as if giving him a last chance, but Connor just smirked before kissing his forehead and then his lips.

“So now that you know I’m- _mhm_ \- that I’m stubborn,” Connor said between kisses before leaning back, “can you now answer my question? And if you are it’s okay, I just want the truth.”

“About what?” Hank asked, trying to remember what they’d talked about in the first place. Making out with a certain android always had his mind in a foggy mess, so it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t remember.

“If you are ashamed of me. And if you are, I get it. Society is still catching up-”

“I’m not ashamed of you, fuck, Connor. I’m more worried about making you look bad if I hold you hand in public. And perhaps, yes, it’s also still a tiny bit worrying seeing an older ugly man pulling along a young android down the street, since it’s widely known not all androids have yet woken up.”

“Well, I just have to be the one pulling you along then,” Connor smiled, Hank once again feeling his chest tighten. Screw being hit by a truck or breaking his neck in the bed, Connor was going to suffocate his heart by just smiling. How fucking cheesy was that.

“Sure, you go ahead then,” Hank sighed, waving his white flag in surrender. The slightest feeling he noticed or saw of Connor losing interest in him he would pick up on, he promised himself. Take that chance to get Connor on a better track, perhaps introduce him to some nice androids. Maybe someone who liked wearing different colored socks too.

Hank liked the goddamn android too much to know Connor would be happier with better, _someone_ better.

But as Connor cirkled his hips in Hank’s lap while biting his lip, Hank surrendered in a completely different way, for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it in any way or have questions/requests for the next chapter, please let me know!  
> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
